The New Mexico IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (NM-INBRE) builds upon the Network established through BRIN funding P20 RR16480 to increase the scope of the Science & Research Core (SRC), initiate a new partnership with the National Center for Genome Resources for bioinformatics training and research, and include a new outreach program for students at other 4-year baccalaureate, tribal and community colleges in the state to increase matriculation in graduate biomedical research programs. The organizational structure of the NM-INBRE includes the research intensive doctoral degree granting institutions: New Mexico State University (NMSU) continuing as the lead, and the University of New Mexico (UNM) providing leadership and direction for the Science and Research Core (SRC). The scientific Partner Institutions include Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU), New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology (NMT), and New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU). The National Center for Genome Resources, a non-profit institution located in Santa Fe, NM will participate in the bioinformatics initiatives. Programmatic activities, outreach, and funding are coordinated through the Administrative Core (AC). The External Advisory Committee (EAC) provides advice and direction for the research and bioinformatics initiatives. The Steering Committee (SC) establishes and enacts programmatic policies for the operation of the network. Research activities are coordinated through the Science Core. The three thematic research areas include: 1) Structure & Function of Biomolecules thematic area (to understand at the molecular level the mechanisms underlying the functions of proteins that mediate critical cellular processes through detailed knowledge of their structures); 2) Cell and Organism (the elucidation of complex physiological processes, such as hypertension, memory, cell division and oogenesis); 3) Pathogens (builds on existing strengths in infectious disease, immunology, inflammation, and a developing biodefense community). [unreadable] [unreadable]